battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Act
"The Last Act" is a January 30-31, 2015 Extended Universe thread which takes place immediately after "Haddock's Death" and precedes "Approving the Creed". Summary Full Text Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'The army of the Wildest North was retreating. Egil’s soldiers surged forward from the most recently established outpost, routing the enemy. Stonegit blocked an attack and rolled the soldier over his shoulder, breaking his jaw with the butt of his ax. He turned to a small cluster of royal guard soldiers. “To me and the prince!” he called to them, ushering them over. “The last thing we need is a last minute wise guy doing something…” Stonegit trailed off. “Stupid…” his eyes gazed across the rocky stretch of ground, and saw him. The man, the man he knew had killed Haddock, carefully making his way towards a small boat on the coast. The bodyguard was about to run after him, but he reached out a hand, grabbing Egil’s shoulder to stop himself. “Egil…” he said, his voice both an alert and a plea. Every fiber in his body wanted to stop that man from getting away, but he couldn’t leave his charge, not unless. He turned to the boy, his eyes wide. '''Egil Ander Haddock: 'Egil’s eyes burned. He recognized the man across the battlefield, a man with delicate features but great height and the bearing of great kingly confidence. King Eindride. The prince’s jaw clamped down hard and his eyes burned with a clear desire for vengeance. “Follow me,” he growled to Stonegit, and without waiting for a response, immediately charged toward his father’s killer. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit ran beside him, winching as his throbbing chest made his breath catch. “Egil…Egil!” he yelled, grabbing his arm again as he ran. “You need to be kept safe!” '''Egil Ander Haddock: '''Egil jerked his shoulder away from the older man. “I’m not safe so long as ''he is alive,” he growled. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit got in front of him, holding either side of his face. “Then let me protect you…” he shook his head. “You don’t want to kill…not like this. Look at my face, and my arms. It’s like this because of running into something just like this, just like you.” he swallowed thickly. “Please…let me…” '''Egil Ander Haddock: '"You don’t understand!" Egil shouted. "I know exactly what I want. I know fucking well what I fucking want. I deserve my revenge and I’m going to get it. Stay out of my way if you think it’s a bad idea.” He threw up his arms to shove Stonegit roughly aside. “I don’t care about what you fucking say about being safe.” He held up an axe. “This one’s mine.” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit’s eyes were wide as he watched Egil turn away, and then, for the first time in a long time, that old darkness came back to Stonegit’s eyes. He rushed after him, and Egil couldn’t help but jump when he heard the kind of sound that came from Stonegit’s mouth. It was unfamiliar, and abrupt. “Damn it I will understand better than you ever will!” he called after him. “We spent this entire campaign keeping you out of harm’s way and now you’re going to risk getting killed because you think you have to do it!?” he reached out, shoving Egil’s shoulder once and then pulling on his shoulder pad. “Your entire stubborn family wants to kill this man, well it’s not your job! It will never be your job! And I will be damned if I let you throw yourself into a hole that took me decades to crawl back out of!” Seeing Egil stubborning pushing forward, Stonegit grabbed him back the back collar of his armor, pulling him back. “Stop it! If you die the Haddock line will be critically damaged, and I will not tell Mera that I was incompetent enough to let one of her own children get themselves killed or worse!” '''Egil Ander Haddock: '''Seething, a mad look to his eyes, he snapped, “Leave her out of this. Leave everyone out of this. I don’t want to fight two men instead of one.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit’s eyes softened and he blinked back the old, dark look. “This is my last service to Haddock…and my first to you.” he glanced behind him at where the ship was starting to sail off. “Besides,” he said, shoving his ax into Egil’s arms. “You can’t swim with that armor on anyway.” With that the man charged the last few strides across the beach, diving into the water and swimming for all he was worth as the royal guard caught up to Egil, and immediately set up a defensive position around him to prevent and stray arrows or wild charges. '''Egil Ander Haddock: '''Egil threw down the axe in a rage, but started storming off in the other direction, the guards darting around him and glancing nervously toward Stonegit’s direction. The prince positively fumed, fists clenched to sides. Then all at once Egil pulled out a whistle he wore around his neck and blew, and materializing out of nowhere popped a Changewing. "Don’t follow me!" he shouted, jumping on board the dragon and shooting off after the king. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''The King of the Wildest North felt heard the sound of a man pulling himself onto the boat. When he turned, he saw a man that he thought to be dead. The last time he had seen Stonegit, he had been laying on the ground with a poisoned knife in his chest. Stonegit panted, heaving in air deeply as he starred at the man that had killed his King. He swallowed, shifting his position and reaching out a careful hand to him. “You know who I am?” he called lightly over the sound of the slapping waves and the cries of war from the shoreline. '''King Eindride of the Wildest North: '''Eindride turned, an easy smile turning up his narrow cheeks. Blue eyes twinkled as he pulled out a long pair of dueling knives and flashily spun them before him. “Do you know who ''I am?” he sang. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit did not draw his dagger, he merely held up both hands placatingly. “You’re the King of the Wildestnortht. Killer of Haddock, King of the Wilderwest.” he inhaled slowly. “You know who I am…you know what you did to me.” '''King Eindride of the Wildest North: '"Oh dear, oh dear, that makes me so afraid," he mocked, drawing his face into an insincere pout. "All such obvious statements. How droll.” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I’m not trying to be dramatic." Stonegit told him. He carefully reached over, pulling down a oil lantern from the mast. Without flinching he threw it behind him, the oil spilling and coating the back deck in flames. "Only simply." The light flickered across his face as the fire spread. "I have just a few questions and then we can move on from this confrontation, this war…everything. First King Eindride, was it quick?" 'King Eindride of the Wildest North: 'Eindride glanced at the flames licking the back deck, completely and utterly unconcerned. “Theatrics, marvelous. I can be a sniveling drama queen too.” He yawned, waving his hand and suddenly sculpting the figure of a dragon in the sky with flames. It dissipated in half a second because he allowed it. Eyes twinkling gravely as he stared at Stonegit, he said with a serious smirk, “So you ask if it was quick? I dunno…” he stalled on an answer, then with an innocent, high-pitched voice and nonchalant shrug, tweeted, “What part of it?” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"What did you do to him…exactly?" Stonegit asked pointedly, his eyes dropping back to the man after looking up at the flaming dragon. 'King Eindride of the Wildest North: '''His eyes widened into light blue pools. “Ohhhh… where do I begin?” he pondered lightly. “What ''was ''exactly the first thing I did? Oh dear, oh dear, I’m not sure I remember the first step. Should I tell you in no particular order, or does chronology matter? It gets all confused after you do so much, you know. And me specifically, or what I had other people do, too? So much to remember, quite wearying.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit’s breath caught, his jaw locking. “Everything…” he said, his voice tight. “In order…put some effort into it.” '''King Eindride of the Wildest North: '"I think we started with his fingers. Then toes, of course. Only natural, being as they’re practically the same thing.” He waved a hand idly. “Actually, no wait, I’m so silly. I started off wrong. Flaying. That was first, though we didn’t touch his hands. I definitely didn’t touch him. Too messy of work. Skinning someone, so barbaric. But effective, I’ll admit, if you want revenge. I just watched.” He paused. “And listened. Hardly sounded human even a few seconds through it.” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Oh my god!" Stonegit screamed, his passive face breaking as he bent over, his hands clutching his head and he staggered from the mere thought of that happening to his King. He gripped the railing, letting out a short angry scream before covering his mouth. He straightened, inhaling shakily, barely holding back tears. He gulped. "What did he say?" the ship lurched as the fire caused something to collapse. "And please know that I fear you will lie to me in answer to this question. But once and only once I beseech you to be as straight forward as you can possibly be." he choked out. 'King Eindride of the Wildest North: '"He begged to the gods for mercy. They were hardly words, really." Eindride shrugged. "Didn’t I already say that? They were animalistic screams." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"No! No! I know Haddock! I have seen Haddock in pain! I have seen Haddock in every Odin damned situation! And he would never beg! He was too proud to beg! You…!" Stonegit yelled, pointing a finger at him. "You’re a dishonorable, stupid, senseless piss ant if you think you could get away with tell me such a lie. Now give, me, his, words!" 'King Eindride of the Wildest North: '" ‘Long live the king’," Eindride mocked, staring right into Stonegit’s eyes. "He was bowing to me by the end. Looks like someone can learn some humility in the face of his worst torture." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit’s face was becoming progressively whiter. “Do you have a family? A lover, children…a friend…people who would have missed you if you had died on that battlefield?” he asked, motioning behind him. '''King Eindride of the Wildest North: '"I am well-loved," he said passively. "You might have to tolerate six vengeful children if you touch me. Which you won’t of course." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I’ll remember that," Stonegit said earnestly, and there was nothing in his eyes that gave the king any reason to believe he wasn’t sincere in his words. Stonegit ducked his head. "One last question…to take up your time…why did you do it?" 'King Eindride of the Wildest North: '"Do you know how long our peoples have been warring? How many members of my family have died beneath the blade of the Wilderwest?" Suddenly Eindride’s voice was not so calm, but a slow boiling rage. "Do you know what your dead ‘king’ did when he first engaged with my troops? I will never forget that night." And he frowned as he recalled it vividly. "You are angry at me for his death, but I only killed him after he fought me in battle. I have the right to kill a man who tries to kill me. But he has killed people of the Wildest North in cold blood." Eindride paused. "His name was General Toran. He was a cousin of mine. He had surrendered to the Wilderwest troops. Surrendered and laid down his sword. And right as he asked for his men to be spared, Haddock pulled out his own blade and plunged it STRAIGHT INTO THE MAN’S FACE. "And then the Prince of the Wildest North stepped forward. Patir. Rightfully, righteously enraged. He knew his armies were defeated. He, too, demanded for his people to be saved. Haddock killed him, too. "I only rid the world of a heartless murderer, who even at the ripe age of seventeen proved he had no reverence for the rules of war and the sacredness of human life." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'The burning wood of the ship crackled around the two men as Stonegit faced him in silence. “So you were the men he wronged…” he ducked his head. “I’m sorry.” Stonegit smoothed his hands over his face briefly, doing his best to keep his emotions in check. “He was young…and proud…and cruel. It got him banished eventually…his actions. And believe me during the time I first knew him he was punished for the blood he spilled in pain, suffering, imprisonment, humiliation, and damn near death. But he also paid his debt in what he did after that. He became good. He became patient and peaceful and even experienced a touch of humility.” he rubbed a soaked sleeve over his eyes. “Your majesty…I sympathize with your motives…and my heart aches for what was done to you.” Stonegit raised his chin, another spell of silence coming over them. "But it’s not enough." He shook his head as he walked forward towards him, slowly, and practically non threateningly. “You are not justified in your actions. You can never justify taking a father away from his children. I know…I’ve done it twice, the memories haunt me.” Stonegit nodded a few times. “But this is my job. As a bodyguard I am doomed to either die on the job, or die as a failure to my charge. You have made me a failure. You hung onto this hatred, took matters into your own hands, dragged an entire nation into. Now you’re not the only one who is guilty of that. But the fact remains. You decided to continue war, when peace was an option. And now, I must do what is required of me to do. I hope your children will forgive me. Maybe they and Haddock’s lineage can make the peace we could not.” 'King Eindride of the Wildest North: '"I’ve just made peace," Eindride smiled. "I’m not looking to kill anyone else. What I’ve done is done. Unless you actually try to go through with that threat of yours. Oh dear, but I really do not like to bloody my hands.” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit flexed his fingers. “No, making peace would have been halting further violence, and signing a treaty. That’s what I’m going to do. ''I will make peace and you will only be the fool that took away someone’s father and made war…just like the man you hated enough to kill. Your just as terrible and heartless as he was forty years ago.” He touched the dagger at the side of his belt. “I’d like to think myself to old for all that epic battle crap. They’re long winded and give you scars and aching joints.” he clicked his tongue. “So if you wouldn’t mind…I’d rather avoid all that.” "This is your first and only chance to surrender your majesty." 'King Eindride of the Wildest North: '"Now, now, don’t get so ahead of yourself. I myself ‘halted further violence’ by getting rid of the violence, and now that’s what you’re doing, isn’t it?" He clucked his tongue. "Who’s really making war with whom? Besides." He held up his daggers higher. His smile widened to the corners of his cheeks. "Isn’t history all just the perspective of the victor? "Lucky for you, though," he said. "I don’t exactly enjoy fighting either. I tend to avoid scars myself. So I think I shall let both of us avoid them." He sheathed both of his knives. Began to raise his hands. And then smoke all at once descended upon the ship, cloaking the world in a blinding colloid. He completely vanished. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit squinted his eyes against the stinging smoke. “Haddock kills a man…you send in troops, they send in troops, blood is spilled. And the peace is finally shakily maintained. Years later, Haddock, my King, left the Wildest North out of all of his concerns. But you couldn’t let it go…” Stonegit walked comfortably across the planks, letting his footsteps ring out clearly. “So you killed him. And you’re stupid enough to think that another act of killing will make peace.” Eindride suddenly stopped hearing his footsteps. The two men invisible in the smoke. '''King Eindride of the Wildest North: '''Eindide waited, wordless, unanswering, from where he hid, crouching low. He waved a hand, and a sudden sonic crack, as though from the far side of the ship, trembled through the cloud of smoke. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''He heard the stifled gasp from across the planks and then silence again. “Haddock is better than you on all accounts, because he stopped first. I’ve seen emotionless driven people like you before. Tell me, are their any sins Haddock has done that you too are not guilty off?” There was a tiny creak from the above captains balcony. '''King Eindride of the Wildest North: '''The Wildest North king still said nothing. He simply crept to the edge of the boat and dove off, swimming for shore. Right as he splashed into the water, every inch of the ship roared and burst into an enraging inferno, flames shooting to the sky in a bright-white burning torrent. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''The ship sunk like a rock. All the water evened out, sloshing nosily. The flaming mast smacked into the water, sending another fresh surge of ripples. Silence over came the night. But then it was broken. Stonegit shot up out of the water, plunging his knife into the lower spine of Eindride’s back. He let the hoarse yell leave the King’s lungs as all feeling left his lower legs. And then Stonegit swung around, wrapping his legs around Eindride’s torso, wrapped up both of his hand with his, and then looked him straight in the eyes, burns dotting his face and shoulders. Eindride saw the bodyguard visibly relax, and then two sunk into the depths, Stonegit’s eyes never leaving his. The last thing the King saw, was the man’s calm, hurt, and yet quietly wrath filled eyes. Before he woke up in a dark stone place hours later. '''King Eindride of the Wildest North: '''It took a long time for the mind-numbed king to adjust to his location and his physical condition. He turned his head, closing his eyes against some pain that shot through him, and noticed a man standing in the corner. The man he had just fought on the burning ship. “You, sir, are hard to get rid of,” he lamented. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Let’s get one thing straight!" Stonegit said in a yell that was both calm and yet full of authority. He stood to his feet. "You said flaying, fingers, and toes before you cut off his head…you lied!" He got down on all fours, looking him in the eye. "You said you did this for peace, you lied! You killed Haddock for revenge. It’s the only reason anybody kills, it’s why I killed. I know, my acts of vengeance always brought ruin on my head but I didn’t care! But now I do." He straightened his back, and then spoke darkly. "King Eindride of the Wildest North. I am not…killing…you." 'King Eindride of the Wildest North: '''The king’s eyebrows rose as though judging the man for his raised voice. He could be seen thinking, mulling through what Stonegit said, pondering how the man detected his lies. He shrugged after collecting several plausible options in his mind, but his eyes were very disturbed… perhaps moist… and he avoided looking at Stonegit as best he could. "No. You do what’s worse." He let that settle in for a while. "There are more reasons to kill beyond one. It can be merciful." He waved his fingers, sighing poetically, "The bird with the shattered wing. The feral wolf. The crippled horse screaming in pain at its broken leg. To keep someone alive… that’s often one way to harm more, regardless if you mean it." With a sight and roll to his bright blue irises, he intoned, "Why do you think your Haddock’s death was quick? I needed it done, and I needed it done fast, but I was just going to end a misery. To keep him in a dungeon… that is despicable to a man. It deteriorates him. It prolongs… it isn’t mercy. So what you’re doing… how can you say ''any of this is a good thing?” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit’s head cocked as he looked closely at him. He then brought up a hand, slapping him hard once. “That’s for justifying.” he flicked his forehead. “And that’s for bringing irrelevant material to this conversation, true as it may be.” He leaned over undoing his hand binds and sitting him up against the wall. “Finally,” he hit him full across the face. “That is for trying to manipulate me.” he huffed, sitting on the chopping block in front of him. "And no your majesty," he said, casually leaning over and helping him back into a seat position. "I am doing this because you are my last hope." '''King Eindride of the Wildest North: '"How sentimental," Endride intoned sarcastically, touching the corner of his mouth to check for blood. He seemed rather irritated that his monologue had been so poorly received, but was trying in some ways to hide it. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I've been a killer since I was a teenager. I justified it in the name of my job, peace, and justice itself. But now…I just long to be free from that life. If I can spare you your majesty…you, who took the most important person away from me…you, who could have had your justice years ago but sought for revenge instead. You…" his breath escaped him and he ducked his head, two quick tears dropping from his eyes before he composed himself. "If I can bring myself to do this. Then there will be true peace. No more endless cycles of blood. No more of my family dying, no more of your people harmed. And my prince protected, and my King served." He worked his jaw. "But know that you will never, and I have never used this phrase before, but I use it now…you will never, escape the bloodless wrath that is going to befall you for this murder." 'King Eindride of the Wildest North: '"A bit of a pathetic testimony, in all reality, oh dear," the prisoner huffed. "Really, it wasn’t a murder. It was''war''. Do you have any sense behind that horridly scarred head of yours, hm, or did it get compromised too by your past injuries? Ah. Well. I’ll speak unsubtly to you. Maybe you should have thought of all that ‘no death, no harm’ jazz before you stabbed me directly in the back.” He spoke those last words as though they were a knifeblade themselves. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Shockingly…" Stonegit droned. "I don’t give a winged Lokie testicle about your legs. Let’s see now, first it was justice, but…then I explained to you how it wasn’t. Then it was peace, but I refuted that to. Now that one single murder is no longer a murder because this whole thing was war. The only senseless one in here sire is you. I’m afraid you are terribly inconsistent, a bad trait for a monarch." He heaved a sigh, taking a scroll out of his coat pocket. "Anyway…on to bussiness." 'King Eindride of the Wildest North: '"Mmmm… no care to my legs." he said distastefully, though also a bit distraught. He appeared not to be tolerating well his new injury. "As I said, more cruel than death. And rather ironic, wouldn’t you say, in regards to your own…? Ah, you know what I mean. Oh dear, oh dear, you’re inconsistent, too. You care about keeping people alive but not what condition you keep them in while they’re alive? Pitiful. "I’m afaid I’ve got no business with a title-less soldier," he said, raising his voice in a sing-songy way. "There’s no business to attend to with someone who doesn’t have the authority." He tried to wave Stonegit off. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Are you done pointing fingers?" Stonegit asked dryly, rolling open the scroll and clearing his throat, beginning to read. "You, King of the Wilest North, will be sparred and returned to your family. You will be completely dethroned and confined to the regions of the Wilest North and nowhere else, lest you be imprisoned in solitary confinement cell on the ground level of the Grounded Dungeon. Your children, and remainder of your family will be placed under the formal protection of the Elmiss family-" '' '''King Eindride of the Wildest North: '"No," he said. "I said I’m not dealing with you. You have no authority for this edict."'' '' '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: ''"But," Stonegit continued as if he didn’t even hear him. ''"The rest of your family will also serve the Haddock family directly as citizens and servants of the Wilderwest. This contract of servitude will be dissolved when your children’s great grand children reach adulthood. At that time they will be given opportunity to become full citizens-" '' '''King Eindride of the Wildest North: '"Blah blah blah. Are you done wasting my time?" Irritated voice. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: ''"The Wildest North will be occupied and place under the authority of the Kingdom of the Wilderwest. Both King Haddock’s crimes and yours will be honestly stated in both lands, in hopes that such honesty will diffuse future hostility. Your treasury will be transferred over to the authority of the Wilderwest. Your castle will be renovated and transformed for public use…" '' 'King Eindride of the Wildest North: '"Listen here, you overbearing, one-eyed, pretentious, self-redeeming, anarchical, overaged, fashionless, insubordinate brat, I do not care how long you rattle off legalese to me. I am not listening to you. Not paying attention to you. Not going to sign anything or agree to a single thing you give me. Even if you offered me money, you have no authority to. Get your little prince in here, get your own self out of here, and maybe we’ll have a deal. Not before then. I. don’t. care. what. your. little. stupid. whiny. lips. say." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit lowered the paper, peeking over at him. He grunted, shifting over so he was seated against the wall next to him, only just out of the reach of his arms. He exhaled long and thoughtfully. He looked down at his cloths, and over at him, quirking and eyebrow. “My fashion happens to be quite nice for your information.” he said simply, hoping to drive him over the edge. '''King Eindride of the Wildest North: '''Eindride rolled his eyes. Sarcasm drowned his intonation. “I don’t need to be ''told that. Scram. I’m completely done with you. You’re not worth my attention.” And he began to take his finger and draw in the dust on the ground as best he could, completely ignoring the other man in the room. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit leaned over, rubbing out his drawing. “Please don’t do that. These cells may be magic proofed, but still…no need for you to cook up something unpleasant.” He stuffed away the scroll. “Simply put your majesty. You loose everything but visitation rights from your family. You will die, comfortably, of old age, knowing that your children will be serving my King’s family because of what you did. It’s either this…or leaving you and your family to the judgment and far less refined anger and military occupation of Prince Egil.” Stonegit twisted his mouth to one side. “But after all…” he grabbed Eindride’s hair, making him look at him. “All you want is peace right?” he said, his voice just dancing on the line of mockery. '''King Eindride of the Wildest North: '"I can put my fingers on that document, but it won’t do me any good." Eindride sighed pitifully. He lolled his head, groaning self-pityingly. "That stupid Egil of yours is going to have his way over you anyway, you know," he said. "He’s the lawmaker for your kingdom. Not you. That little scroll means nothing." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"No…" Stonegit said, keeping a hold of him. "Because he can be a good man. He will listen to me. Just this once, I will lay down the law." He paused to think, and then released him, standing up. "If I hear that you exercised treachery again or even attempt to formulate some power, I will bring you back here, give you your last words, and then chop off your head." He secured the restraints on Eindride’s hands again, walking out of the cell and closing the door behind him. He leaned his back up against it, closing his eyes. "Every fiber in my body wants to gut you carefully your majesty, and set your sack next to you on the floor so you can look at it." he swallowed. "Just thought you ought to know." 'King Eindride of the Wildest North: '''Eindride’s voice was quiet for a moment. And then he was speaking in a pitch that was higher than normal, perhaps a bit trembling. “Give me that stupid scroll and a pen,” he said. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit glanced over at him. “You won’t have a say in the matter.” he spat. “It’ll be up to your family,” with that he left the man, knowing that the cell would hold him. '''King Eindride of the Wildest North: '''Eindride stared, mouth agape, outrageously offended. But then he shut his mouth, and hailing the rapidly-retreating Stonegit, shouted, “Your king was a strong man. He died well, confident to the end. He wanted his family to know “he dearly loved them”. And something like he would never forget the services of… oh… I forgot the names he mentioned. It’s not like *I*'' care. So I don’t remember, but one of those peoples’ names started with something like Rock or Stone or something. He spoke well of that one. Very last words… ‘Long live the king.’ And I think he will, in the histories.” He shut his eyes, and a tear fell. “That is all,” he mumbled. “Go away.” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Stonegit," Stonegit said quietly, halting a moment. "His name is Stonegit…" he covered his mouth briefly, and then exited the dungeon. Category:Extended Universe Category:Events